Tales from the Foxhole
Tales from the Foxhole is an American adult film produced by All Worlds Video on May 1999, created and directed by Dirk Yates, co-produced by Dirk Yates and Dan Cross, and was released in the same year. The film stars Leo Lyons, Lane Fuller, Matt Bandero, Lee Johnson, Haus Weston, and Billy Herrington. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Promotional Material' Military queen Yates is at it again, exploiting an absolutely poultry-young batch of All-World exclusive boys for our pleasure. During wartime stress, two young bucks in a ditch do the ritual straight-boy thing: "I need pussy," blah blah blah. Well, soon enough they're talking 'bout their experiences with dick. And sucking it. And taking it inside their hup-two-three asses. There's a number of "straight boy" scenarios, including the requisite drunk-boys-play (whew: ain't it hot!), an alleged "interview" sequence (a la The Few, The Proud, The Naked series), in which a beefy military boy turns out to be a big ol' bottom - fancy that, Mary! In addition, there's a Hun-worthy threesome with a superior officer doling out orders and dick to his, er, privates. Four young hung privates stand jerking off while another boy services each and every one! Ten hut! A circle jerk around the captain's hat completes the fantasy. Yates (who makes a cameo!) proves himself to be above average this go around, and his tender cast of boys will have you stalking local military bases in googly-eyed pursuit. 'Gay Dream' Leo dreams of a bunch of marines, including himself, in their bunk beds, in their room. Matt, the top bunk bed wee-wee puller, jerks it to Lane, with Lane following suit. Cue a shirtless, dog-tag wearing Billy Herrington. He shouts out to the wee-wee pullers. He forces them both to get down from their beds. Billy gets up close to Matt and asks him if he got excited. Matt quickly shouts that he did not. Billy sees through this and asks his whole group to get down from their bunk beds and shouts to keep their attention. Enraged by what he saw, Billy exclaims that the boys think that this is a fairyland where you can pull on your wee-wee like a pack of fruits. Billy approaches Matt and Lane again and tells them their punishment: perform fellatio until Billy's penis is drained from bodily fluids. Matt and Lane initially refuse to do this until Billy sees their act of disobedience and tells his entire group to move to the back of the marine base to perform sex acts. The final sex act is to cum on to Billy's hat. Leo Lyons, Billy Herrington, Lee Johnson, Bryce London, Lane Fuller, Matt Bandero, and Haus Weston all appear in the gay dream sequence. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Tales from the Foxhole * Billy Herrington's lines found in the gay dream sequence. * "Attention!" - Billy Herrington * "Aw! Feels hot!" - Billy Herrington * The gay dream sequence in its entirety. * The gay dream's very good BGM. * Lee Johnson's frowned expression. * Lane Fuller squinting his eyes. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The film apparently references another adult film The Few, the Proud, the Naked! 4. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on March 31, 2008 introduced another popular mishearing and Lee Johnson. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 軍曹編" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Gunsou Hen, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Sergeant Edition"). * The film pulls a straight-bait with the character Leo Lyons, who denies anal sex with anybody until the final scene of the film. * Dirk Yates makes a cameo appearance in the film when Lane and Haus decide to meet up with Dirk Yates to have anal sex with each other. He first appears when he is receiving a call from Lane. * Lane Fuller wouldn't reappear in Nico Nico Douga videos until the 2003 American adult film, Hard Mechanics, was uploaded in 2009. Gallery Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 00.51.53.335.png|Someone or something got you excited son! Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 00.52.05.136.png|Attention! Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 00.52.55.672.png|You two, get over here and service your D.I.'s cock. Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 00.57.06.224.png|Leo Lyons, staring on as Lane Fuller fellates Billy. Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 01.12.21.815.png Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 01.13.07.669.png|Aw! Feels hot! Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 01.14.00.375.png|Billy, cumming while Lane still fellates him. Tales from the Foxhole.mp4 snapshot 01.14.30.249.png|Okay maggots! I wanna see six hot loads on your D.I.'s hat now! Billy Herrington in Tales from the Foxhole.png|Sergeant Herrington, the highly aggressive, homosexual D.I. who only appears in the gay dream. Leo Lyons.png|Private Leo Lyons, the marine who dreamed up the gay fantasy. Lane Fuller.png|Private Lane Fuller, one of the wee-wee pullers in the gay dream. Performs fellatio with Billy and has anal sex with Billy. Squints his eyes after cumming on Billy's hat. Matt Bandero.png|Private Matt Bandero, one of the wee-wee pullers in the gay dream. Performs fellatio with Lane while Lane was performing fellatio on Billy. Lee Johnson.png|Private Lee "Saigō" Johnson. Bryce London.png|Private Bryce London. Haus Weston.png|Private Haus Weston. See also * Summer Trophies, a film featuring Billy Herrington running along the coastline of a beach. * Dark Pursuit, a solo muscle worship film featuring Billy Herrington. * Playing with Fire 2, a film with more fantasies. * Virgin No More, another film directed by Dirk Yates. * The Final Link, ditto. * Billy Herrington's Body Shop, ditto. * Hard Mechanics, for more Lane Fuller. Category:Sources Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series